Casey Summers
Casey Salvatore (b. April 25, 2035) is a mutant, Witch-Vampire hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Dorian Salvatore and Lydia Jordan, and the grandson of Damon Salvatore, Phoenix, Green Lantern and Star Sapphire. He is a member of Generation X and the Blue Lantern Corps. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Slytherin wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Tsukaimon. Casey is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Salvatore family and the Jordan family. 'History' : " In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite! When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" :: −'Casey' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Casey is an Omega-level mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Casey is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Casey has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Molecular Transference: Casey can disperse his own molecules or those of an object's and move them somewhere else. It is a form of teleportation. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Casey may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Casey's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Casey is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Casey can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Casey does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Casey dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Vampire Vampirism: As he is the son of Dorian Salvatore, Casey is a vampire. He isn’t, unlike many other vampires in the Summers family, a Perfect Vampire, meaning that he has all of the weaknesses a vampire has. Due to the fact that Casey’s vampiric abilities are combined with his natural physical abilities, and the fact that he was born a vampire, it makes him more powerful than other normal vampires. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Casey possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Casey is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can accelerate their movements to cover medium distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, he appears as vibrating blurs of motion. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Casey's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Casey's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Casey's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Casey is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Dorian can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a minute. *''Immortality:'' Casey, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Casey has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *''Emotional Control:'' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *''Heightened senses:'' Casey can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *''Mind compulsion:'' Casey has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Powers as a Blue Lantern Blue Energy Conduit: The rings use Blue energy, supplied by a Power Battery which in most cases takes the form of blue light. The Blue energy of hope has an infallible connection to the universe. Hope is the most powerful of light, and thus the universe speaks through it. A Blue Power ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, and has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. *''Blue Energy Blasts:'' The ring can be used to fire blasts of blue energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the hope of the user. *''Force-Field:'' The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect himself and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Blue Lantern's abilities, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike Casey at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to Casey's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his sole source of life support. *''Energy Constructs:'' The ring can form constructs of blue energy. Unlike a Green Lantern Power Ring, the primary function of the Blue Power Ring will manifest its constructs in response to the target's specific psychosis. The power literally soothes its target based on that target's hopes. In this way, the ring can remove the corruptible influence of the red flame of rage by infusing hope. Otherwise, the ring is a weapon capable of transforming Casey's thoughts into physical constructs through his mastery of hope. Casey can create any particular items or construct that he can imagine as long as he has the mastery of hope necessary to conjure it into existence. The constructs are made out of blue energy, which is a tangible form of pure hope, and they exist only as long as Casey is fueling it with his mastery of hope. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired hope of the Blue Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. *''Hope Empowerment:'' The Blue Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Hope, can be manipulated by the ring user. Being in direct range of the emotional aura of a Blue Lantern allows them to charge an outer power reserve; by the sheer hope of the Lantern, its power will remain constant. The empowerment extends to even the stellar reactions of stars, allowing one to reverse the age of a dying star to that of a relatively newborn star. Solely empowered by the hope of the population that relied on it, in turn empowering the Blue Lantern who then collects and uses it for the purpose of transformation. The ability bypasses the need for ring energy expenditure. *''Fear Depletion:'' As fear is the belief of imminent demise, hope is the belief of imminent success. As such, Blue Lantern Rings are capable of depleting the energy of Qwardian Power Rings. *''Avarice Immunity:'' A blue ring is not vulnerable to the Orange Lantern Corps' favored tactic of draining energy from other Corps' rings. The reason of this is that while Avarice erodes Will, it can't consume Hope, thus rendering Avarice useless against Hope. *''Rage Removal:'' If a subject has been infected with the red light of rage, a Blue Power Ring can create a vision of the subject's greatest hope to calm and heal them. he process behind the removal is part spiritual and part medical. The infected goes through a cellular cleansing while the spiritual levels are analyzed and antitoxins are then administrated. When the spiritual connection is connected the blood production begins to increase. The end result releases those infected. *''Flight:'' By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows Casey to fly at incredible speeds. *''Wormholes & Spacial Warps:'' The power ring grants Casey access to wormholes in space, enabling him to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. *''Limited Cellular Regeneration:'' This ring has an ability to heal physical injuries. Casey can use the ring to repair injuries in himself or others. *''Electromagnetic Scanning:'' The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, they can detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be the most difficult for the ring. All electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. *''Universal Translator:'' Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why Guardians of Hope added a translation system to the power ring. *''Material Alteration:'' The Blue Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Blue Lantern wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Blue Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. *''Precognition:'' Upon receiving the ring, Blue Lanterns will experience a moment of the future by the Blue Light, directly related to the wielder and with the express purpose of lifting their hopes. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Blue Lantern Weaknesses' Energy Interference: As the continuing power of the ring's connection of "universal hope", it has a tendency to cause a form of interference to other power sources. Willpower Symbiosis: Hope is the most powerful emotion in the emotional spectrum, but it cannot reach its full potential without willpower to enact it. In order for the blue power ring to function, it needs the aura of green willpower, supplied by a Green Lantern Ring to be in proximity to it; otherwise, the ring will only allow limited flight, limited energy projection and constructs, and protection from the vacuum of space. Lack of Hope: If Casey loses hope the power ring will cease to work. 'Vampire Weaknesses' Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Fire or Sunlight: Any exposure to fire or sunlight will weaken or even paralyze Casey. Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Vampire Bloodline: If the originator of a vampire bloodline is staked with a White Oak Stake, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. In Casey's case, it is Klaus who is the originator. Desiccation: If a vampire does not have any sort of blood in their system, it will weaken them and make them be in a coma and it will cause their veins rubbing against each other and it is quite painful but if a human is near the vampire, their bloodlust will be too powerful to obtain. Hunter's Curse: If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Lapis Lazuli: Casey created a Lapis Lazuli in the form of a ring, almost identical to his father's and grandfather's, which enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. It has the letter "C" on it, standing for "Casey". Blue Lantern Ring: Blue Lantern Power Battery: Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Casey purchased a 11" (wood) wood wand with unicorn hair core in 2046. 'Transportations' 'Links' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Water Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2035 Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Healing Blood Category:Teleporters Category:Fire Release users Category:English Category:House of Gambit Category:Mikaelson family